


Such A Softer Sin

by SadEnbyKid



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom Lindsey Way, F/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft degrading, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEnbyKid/pseuds/SadEnbyKid
Summary: It's literally porn, idk what you what you want me to say here





	Such A Softer Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by the Waywood gc and specifically Chris. Love u guys <3

Lindsey walked into the apartment with her keys and some groceries. "I'm home baby" she called through the apartment. Strangely she heard a whimper and a quiet "c'mere please Linds" coming from the bedroom and then another whimper. Lindsey dropped the groceries and her keys onto the counter. She walked into the bedroom to find Gerard, in a batman t-shirt and star wars boxers, lying on the bed. Holding his arms above his head and a tent in his boxers. Gerard looked up and when he saw Lindsey he whined. "Help me Linds" he whined again. And Lindsey groaned. She walked towards the bed and asked "how'd you do that, babyboy?" Gee whined again. And whispered "was thinking bout you. m'sorry" Lindsey groaned again and got on the bed and sat down next to Gee's waist. She placed a hand on Gee's bulge and palmed gently. Gee immediately bucked up and gasped. "Please" Lindsey chuckled. "Patience bunny" Gee whimpered and jerked his hips up again. "Please Linds. Need you"

Lindsey took the hand that wasn't steadily palming Gee and brought it up to his face and started stroking his cheek. Gee moaned and turned his head so his face was buried in Lindsey's hand. Lindsey giggled. "What do you need, babydoll?" Gee brought his hands down to rest on Lindsey's wrists. "You" Lindsey put more pressure on Gee's bulge, making him hiss. "Be more specific, bunny" Gee bucked up again and said "fuck me" Lindsey removed her hands. Telling Gerard to stay put. And got up and she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a dildo, Gerard's favorite, clear with sparkles. And some bubblegum scented lube, and a tube of lipstick

"I think, between the two of us, there are too many clothes. Don't you agree?" Lindsey said as she placed the items on the bed, waited for Gerard to nod eagerly, and then swiftly began removing Gee's clothes. Once he was fully undressed, Lindsey placed the lube into Gerard's hand, leaned down to kiss Gerard's temple, and whispered in his ear "prep yourself babydoll" which made Gee squeak as Lindsey got up and grabbed the lipstick. "Okay Mo-" but then he stopped himself. Lindsey turned back around and insists "go on bunny, what were you gonna say?" Gerard groaned and replied quietly "Yes mommy."

It was Lindsey's turn to groan. Lindsey starting applying the lipstick as Gerard sat up, rolled over, and sat back on his knees.  He put lube on three fingers and leaned forward and put his balance on one hand and his knees. He brought his hand back to his ass and carefully pushes one finger in, whining as he does so. Lindsey groans and swiftly pulls off her shirt. Revealing a normal everyday black sports bra. Quickly her jeans follow her shirt, so she's left in just her sports bra and black boyshort style underwear, and then applies the lipstick hurriedly. Gee, who's pumping his finger in and out of his hole slowly, speeds up lightly. Lindsey crawls back on the bed and runs both her hands down Gerard's sides, making him shiver. "So petty babydoll, doing so good for Mommy". Gerard whines and speeds up his finger more. Lindsey leans in and kisses the side of his thigh, pretty low, almost near his knee, and Gerard quietly sobs. Lindsey pulls back and whispers "That's it babydoll, sing for Mommy while I make art on your pretty body"

Gerard cries out softly and adds another finger, hissing loudly. Lindsey looks at the faint lipstick mark on his leg, groans, and leans in to resume kissing up his thigh slowly, all the while Gerard pants and whines and moans. Once Lindsey makes it to his hip, she moves and to his lower back and pecks it. "Add another, babydoll, I know you can take it, bunny" Gerard nods his head, and adds a third finger along with the first two. Lindsey keeps kissing up his back, occasionally softly sucking on his skin.  Once Lindsey made it to the back of Gee's neck, Gee whined and panted out " 'm ready mommy. Please" Lindsey kissed the back of his neck and pulled back. "Lie down on your back, babydoll, And let mommy make you feel good" was Lindsey's reply as she watched Gerard roll over and bend his legs up. Lindsey grabbed the lube and the dildo and opened the lube, and started lathering it in the dildo. Gerard whined, obviously wanting attention. Lindsey leaned down and started sucking lightly on the inside on his thighs. Gerard moaned, started begging "please Mommy, need you right now. m'ready. just do it" and whined the last word. Lindsey pulled back and smiled. "alright, bunny, spread your legs more". He acted immediately, spreading his legs and whining, and Lindsey lined the dildo up and slowly pushed in. Gerard hissed until Lindsey bottomed out the dildo. Lindsey held it completely still, waiting for Gerard to adjust. While waiting for Gerard to adjust fully, Lindsey used her free hand to ghost her fingers up and down Gerard's side, making him shiver.

After a few moments, Gerard tugged on Lindsey's wrist, the one ghosting his side and nodded frantically, and Lindsey pulled the dildo out and back in gently and experimentally. "This okay babydoll?" Lindsey questions as she does it again, getting a nod and whine from Gerard in response. Lindsey started a slow, shallow pace, fast enough to have a steady rhythm, but slow enough as to not hurt Gerard, and just slow enough to tease Gerard.

But soon enough, Gerard started whining. Lindsey stopped moving altogether, and said "What do you need babydoll. Beg for it" Gerard wimpered. "Please Mommy, need you to speed up. Go faster _please_ mommy. Need it. Need _you_ " Lindsey groaned and pulled the dildo out almost all the way, then slammed it back in, making Gerard moan loudly. And Lindsey hit his prostate dead-on. Lindsey kept repeating the motion with Gerard moaning obscenely loud, and Lindsey asked "is this what my dumb babydoll needs? To be used like a pretty little toy?" Gerard nodded frantically and cried out, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks.

Lindsey, without slowing down, leaned down and kissed all the tears on his face and whispered "don't cry babydoll, Mommy's got you" and Gerard whimpered and put his hand around Lindsey's neck and pulled her down to kiss him. But when there mouths collided Lindsey took charge and shoved her tongue into his mouth, and Gerard melted into it. Lindsey swallowed up all the sounds Gerard made, all while toying with Gerard's nipple.

Gerard grabbed Lindsey's wrist and dragged it down his chest and stomach and lifted their hands and dropped Lindsey's into his cock. Lindsey wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him, the same speed as the dildo ramming into Gerard's prostate but at a different rythym. Gerard started clawing at Lindsey's stomach, and mindlessly begging small and quick "Pleasepleaseplease"s and "oh god"s in between moans. Lindsey leaned down and whispered in his ear "you close bunny?" Gerard nodded so Lindsey continued "come babydoll" Gerard cried out and came on his stomach and Lindsey's hand. After he calmed down, Lindsey pulled the dildo out and put it on the bedside table.

Gerard looked like he was about to fall asleep, so Lindsey went into the bathroom and came back with a cloth and cleaned off Gerard. She threw the cloth somewhere into the room and climbed under the covers and pulled Gerard under too. She gently turned him onto his side and pulled him against her chest. She tilted Gerard's head with her hand and kissed his cheek.

"I love you babydoll"  
"Love you Linds"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is my first smut and I'm aware Lindsey doesn't end up getting off but whatevs


End file.
